United
by Phoenix Rider5
Summary: A war is boiling between the Greek Gods and the Japanese Kami. The real puppet masters are hiding behind the curtains. Only their children can pacify them and bring down the masterminds. But will the Kami and Gods help? Or fight them with all their might?


United

Summary-A war is boiling between the Greek Gods and the Japanese Kami. The real puppet masters are hiding behind the curtains. Only their children can pacify them and bring down the masterminds. But will the Kami and Gods help? Or fight them with all their might?

Pairings- SasuSaku and Perlia(These pairings aren't the whole point of the story so relax)

Notes-I have been wanting to write this for who knows how long *-* I probably won't update for a while so keep your eyes peeled. Sasuke is OC somewhat since his parents weren't killed by his brother but I'm trying not to make him too much OC. Now here is the first chapter of United!

* * *

><p>~~~SAKURA~~~<p>

* * *

><p>I guess you can place some of the blame on us,Team Seven and the Little Three(Naruto's nickname for them not mine). But you can also place some blame on the Greek Gods(You could of listened to us but <em>noooo <em>we had to find the Keys of Olympus!),the Japanese Kami(Let's face it,you could have been braver,),and last but not least the puppet masters of this(self-explanatory). But not everything was bad(Leaving out the fact the world almost ended),I mean hello? I got the boy of my dreams to kiss me! We've established a bond with Camp Half-Blood and Camp Kami! Ending list of everything good.

You're probably wondering about my crazy ranting but breathe. I shall explain. Camp Kami is a camp for the children of Kami. Unlike the children of Greek Gods we really don't get any special skills from our parents except for chakra,bloodlines,and the occasional abnormal amount of chakra like the children of Bishamonten(Who we prefer to cal Bishamon). As for bloodlines,take the children of Izanagi for an example. His children have the Sharingan which allow them to copy and predict their opponent's movement.

The director of Camp Kami,Tsunade,divides us into Rookies which is then divided into teams. My team is composed of Uchiha Sasuke,the Camp's heart throb and Son of Izanagi,Uzumaki Naruto,the Camp's number one in surprises and son of Bishamon,and Hatake Kakashi,our sensei and son of Izanagi(Sasuke refuses to acknowledge the perverted,lazy etc. man as his half-brother),and our team is in Rookie Nine. We were _supposed _to meet at the bridge that connects to the island in the middle of camp for training at ten o'clock sharp. Its now 12 o'clock and Kakashi still isn't here. Typical.

Naruto was going slightly insane(let us pretend he wasn't already insane)after he had finished off the last of his ramen. He resorted to bugging the already miffed Sasuke.

"Hey teme! Hey teme! Hey teme! Hey teme!"Naruto chanted,dancing around the twitching Uchiha. Even I could see his hand itching to grab the kunai pouch tied to his leg.

"Naruto...I really hope you don't have plans to live 'cause I can't see that in the future,"Sasuke growled. Naruto ignored him and kept up his chant. I sighed and balanced myself on the railing of the bridge when Naruto turned his radar of 'Annoy the crap out of person' on me.

"Sakura-chan! Can I have a hug? Y'know,me and Kiba are having a hug competition and I want to win since the winner gets to ask Hinata-chan on a date!"Without even bothering to wait for a reply,he lunged at me. I shrieked and I felt Sasuke's hand trying to yank me out of the way in time but Naruto apparently expected this. He opened his arms a bit more and we all went down. In a humongous splash,we collided with the water. Kakashi chose this moment to show up and peered over the railing with his signature bored expression.

"Now I'm starting to believe the rumors flying of you guys having a threesome,"he smirked down at us. I stood up,indignant despite the fact I was dripping wet.

"We're only seventeen!"I shouted. His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"So? I lost my virginity at that age,"he shrugged,still all too amused with the situation. I didn't bother to remind him Sasuke and I still hadn't lost our first _kiss_ so how are we going to lose...that precious innocence? Naruto has had his first kiss(Hinata had grown so tired with Kiba and Naruto fighting over her,she had given them both a peck on the lips)but me and Sasuke? Nada. Anyhow,when I turned towards my two wet teammates, their eyes widen.

"Uh...Sakura? Your shirt is..."Sasuke trailed off,his eyes glued to my chest. I looked down and immediately blushed and folded my arms across it. My. Shirt. Was. _See through_! Kakashi noticed my action and smirked down at the two gaping perverts.

"I have taught you well,"he said with pride. I glared up at him before jumping back(Uh for all of you non-camp folks,we can channel chakra to different body parts and give that body part more strength)on the bridge. Sasuke and Naruto followed afterward,Naruto with a perverted grin.

"Dang,Sakura-chan,you're...big!"He said it like it was a compliment but I gaped at him in horror. Sasuke thumped him over the head,rolling his eyes. Kakashi cleared his throat and we turned towards him.

"There is no training today because-"

"WHAAAAA! I GOT UP FOR NOTHING! SCREW YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"In two hours we're having the Sakura -The cherry blossoms not Sakura Sakura- Festival and you guys need to be there in your kimonos,"Kakashi finished,glaring at the son of Bishamon. Naruto grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head. I sighed and started back towards our house(each Rookie gets a house to share and live in)with Sasuke trailing afterward. When they thought I couldn't hear,Sasuke asked Naruto,

"Who knew Sakura was that big?"

The rest of Rookie Nine was already ready and waiting patiently(Not)for us. Ino grabbed me by the ear and dragged me towards my room to prepare. Hinata was already waiting there with her purple kimono.

"I'm hiding from Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun,"she informed us. Ino laughed and shoved me down on a seat.

"Lets get to work. This may take a while considering-"

"Oh shut up and work!"

Being the awesome Rookie Nine we are,we ended up being late. We showed up though! …...Right in the middle of Tsunade's speech.

"We're here!"Naruto announced as we tried,and failed,to sneak in unnoticed. The whole camp turned to look at us and I meekly waved. Tsunade rolled her eyes and said,

"Thanks to the oh-so-wonderful Uzumaki Naruto,I forgot my speech. So go on,dance or whatever. SHIZUNE,WHERE'S MY SAKE!"Everyone sweatdropped before starting to dance and such. Ino dragged Shikamaru(who was trying to sleep)off to dance and Kiba and Naruto started to fight over who got to dance with Hinata(She looked like she was trying not to faint. I'm proud of-oh scratch that. She just fainted and they're now fighting over who gets to help her). That left the rest of us to stand around awkwardly. Chouji pulled out those never ending chips of his and Shino started to talk to his bugs. Great,now its just me and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,do you want to go down to the lake with me?"I asked,wringing my hands behind me. Sasuke 'hn'ed in response and I grinned. I pushed my way through crowds of dancing people and people who apparently got to Tsunade's sake. When I finally reached the lake,Sasuke was already there.

"How do you do that?"I asked,tired from my small expedition. He smirked.

"As it turns out,people move out of the way if you're a son of Izanagi,"he said before turning back to the lake. I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to him. Inner Sakura was screaming about having a date with The Uchiha Sasuke but I tried to tune her out. I opened my mouth to try and start a conversation but was caught off by a blur of green.

"Sakura-chan! I hope you're having fun! Who wouldn't at the youthful Sakura Festival!"Lee cheered and struck the 'Good Guy' pose that Guy had taught him. He leaned in close and I leaned away,pushing myself against Sasuke. I heard footsteps behind me and sighed in relief when I heard Tenten's voice.

"Oh my Kami,I'm so sorry. Neji and I were dancing and we kinda lost track of Lee! Did we interrupt you guys on your date?"Before I could yell out 'No...but I wish',Lee beat me to it.

"SAKURA-CHAN,I HAVE LOST AGAINST SASUKE-KUN IN THE RACE FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE! BUT I SHALL REGAIN IT!"He sobbed and flashed another pose in front of a sunset(He somehow carries around a cardboard with a sunset painted on it...). Tenten rolled her eyes and dragged him up to the crowd where I noticed Neji waiting,Lee still doing the 'Good Guy' pose.

"Good luck on your date! Oh and Neji says to tell Kiba and Naruto to stay away from Hinata!"She called over her shoulder. Sasuke stood up and offered a hand to help me off(See? I've managed to beat some manners into the idiot)the ground. I took it and he started to walk back where our Rookie had agreed to meet up. On our way there,Sasuke asked,

"Don't you feel cold? Like something bad is going to happen?"He asked,glancing at me through his bangs. I nodded and a cool breeze blew,like it knew we knew and was trying to warn us.

"Do you have any kunai on you?"He whispered,eyeballing the crowd around us. I inclined my head slightly to show I did. His lips quirked into a half-smile and I beamed at him. We reached the Rookie and I looked at him to ask him if we should tell him. He shook his head. I nodded back and turned to the others. After five minutes of waiting,Shizune started the speech Tsunade was supposed to do.

"Tsunade is too...er..."

"Drunk?"Kiba offered and everyone laughed,knowing it was true. Shizune nodded,a smile on her face.

"What Kiba said. Anyway,Tsunade had a speech planned out-I hope-but she apparently lost it. And since I don't know what to say,I'm going to let the children of Omoikane do their fireworks,"Everyone cheered at that and turned their attention to the sky. I beamed with pride as the fireworks drew moving pictures in the sky ; Izanagi running from his half-dead wife,the competition between the Susanoo and the Amaterasu,luring Amaterasu out of her cave. After the show,a lone firework went up and everyone cheered. I looked at Shikamaru nervously but he was as confused as I was. Sasuke appeared next to me,his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Its coming,"he murmured. I reached for my pouch of kunai when the firework exploded into ash. Everyone's cheers died down as ash floated down. I turned towards Sasuke to ask but his katana was fully out and his face was cold. The ash started to swirl in midair and it rose into a column. Everyone who has ever been on a mission recognized it. I guess most people didn't come laden with weapons since a horde came running at us screaming. One person shoved me to the ground and Sasuke and the rest of the Rookie were quickly swallowed. Above me the column had started to take a humanoid shape.

When I could recognize the person,my breath hitched. He was massive;towering above all of us. His skin tone was ashy and his eyes were burning red coals. He was wearing nothing but a tigerskin loincloth and his arms were crossed across his chest. He had two horns coming out of his head and a wide mouth filled with fangs.

"Such fear coming from a camp that has killed many of my kind. Would your parents be pleased? My lord has ordered me to destroy your precious camp-"

"I thought you had no lord!"Some camper oni chuckled.

"He had an interesting...proposition. Now I have my side of the deal to carry out. Oni?"The small bonfires surrounding the lake grew up until they were nearly the size of the lead oni. It grew into a bluish color and thousands of oni poured out,each one different from another,all cackling with evil glee. The lead oni laughed and shot towards the ground. People threw themselves down as he swooped over them. The horde came back to live with even more energy,people screaming with panic.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"I screamed,pushing through the ground,"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"I kept screaming their names,with each time my voice raising in panic. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around,pulling out a kunai in the process. Sasuke was standing there,Sharingan activated,obviously searching for Naruto.

I'll never get use to seeing Sasuke with Sharingan. His onyx eyes turn red and three commas circle around his black pupil. It allows him to have better eyesight(Not as much as the Byakugan though) and copy and predict his opponent's movement. Because of some freak accident he won't tell us about,Kakashi only has it one eye and he can't switch it on and off.

The commas were spinning wildly as it searched the crowd for the blonde,whiskered(A very,very long story)idiot. Sasuke's arm reached out suddenly and yanked me behind him,just as Naruto fell into the spot I was standing in.

"Hey guys! I found you!"He grinned up at us. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged him up. He started to push through the crowd but I reached out and grabbed his and Naruto's hand. He looked at me questioningly.

"I don't want to lose you guys again,"I defended my action. He shrugged and started to drag us along,pushing through hordes of screaming people. Occasionally an oni would swoop over us and we would push ourselves to the ground. One oni managed to grab ahead of my shoulders and he tried to pull me into the air but Naruto managed to throw a kunai at him,hitting him in the eye. He screeched in protest and let go. We almost reached the border when an oni appeared in front of us.

"Going somewhere?"He cackled before slashing at Sasuke with his long claws. Sasuke jerked back,letting go of my hand and pulling out his katana in one swift motion. He slashed at the oni but it jumped back. I yanked out one of my kunai and aimed it at his head. He saw it coming and grabbed it out of midair,throwing it at Naruto who jumped out of the way. The blonde leaped through the air,doing the hand signs for Shadow Clones. Two other Narutos poofed next to him and they tackled the oni. The oni squirmed and threw them off,slamming the real Naruto into Sasuke. I jumped behind it and slammed my fist into its back,using chakra to make the strength of the punch inhuman. The oni flew forward a few feet before turning back towards me. He leaped at me,claws extended,and I readied my fist. I never got the chance. A katana slashed through his torso before he even got the chance to touch me. Kakashi turned towards me,his face unreadable.

"Are you OK?"He asked,a hint of worry betraying his poker face. Naruto let out a sound of protest as he staggered over to us.

"What about me? I got slammed into Sasuke!"Naruto protested,ignoring the fact that we were under attack right now. Kakashi rolled his eyes and started to lead us down the hill,across the border. When we reached the road,he started back up.

"Where are you going?"Naruto called after him. Kakashi looked back at us,sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not part of the destiny you have ahead of you. My job was just to prepare you and now I'm done. I need you guys to do down to the dock and get on boat 8. Don't ask questions,just get on it. Good luck,"With that he ran up the hill,going so fast he could possibly rival Sasuke in speed. Sasuke took one look at our camp and walked towards the dock.

"We have to go,"he said,his voice steady but I could see in his eyes,he was scared. Naruto and I exchanged a look and we followed him,with one glance behind us. Somewhere towards the middle on our way to the docks,I realized something.

"How did the oni get into camp? The borders are supposed to keep them out. Only if someone summoned them or if a Kami allowed them in would the borders allow them in."I said,turning to look behind me,just to see a column of smoke. I quickly turned back around.

"Which Kami would willing enough to tarnish their name?"Naruto asked before realizing the answer. Special Team telepathy kicking in.

"Susanoo"We said together. Storm clouds seemed to gather overhead at the mere mention of his name. I shivered and started to walk faster,like I was trying to escape from the inevitable. When we reached the docks,the storm clouds released all they were holding in and it poured on us. We found the boat with no problem and Sasuke jumped on without a word. Naruto turned towards me,his blue eyes holding more emotions then I could count.

"Sakura-chan...what if we come back...there's no camp? Where will we go?"He asked,silently. Even though me and Sasuke had parents,we stayed at camp year round because of one simple reason. Naruto didn't have parents. He was an orphan(Except for our godly parent...).

"We just have to have faith,Naruto. Whatever our destiny is,the Kami will help us."I assured him but I was trying to assure myself too. What if the camp really wasn't there if we came? Naruto shook his head and smiled at me.

"Lets go Sakura-chan, and find out what our destiny is!"He cheered and dragged me on board. We hid in a box down in storage and when the ship set sail,I sneaked up on board,making sure no one could see me,and said,

"Where ever we are going,Omoikane,Izanagi,and Bishamonten...please guide us."I dropped a scrap of my kimono in the ocean as an offering and it sunk below the waves,shimmering as light penetrated through the water,trying to reach it.

* * *

><p>That is the longest chapter I have ever wrote in my life :O. I wanna cry tears of joy,excuse me. OK,now that I have pulled a Lee,I shall explain some things. If you don't understand things,don't worry,I will explain everything. Like when Sakura said Sasuke and her were at Camp Kami all year for one simple reason,I'll explain that eventually. I have a feeling this is going to the best story I have ever written so I'm jumping up and down in my seat as we speak. *-* Please review(I'm a review hog :P)cause I seriously think this story is going to be the best thing I have ever written in my short life :P. So please review(:<p> 


End file.
